


Phantasmagorical

by tomatopudding



Series: Redux [10]
Category: Bones (TV), Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Het, Het and Slash, Multi, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jeffersonian gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantasmagorical

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Six months after "Technology for Two". Right after "The Next Doctor". (January 2012)  
> A/N: Because this is my AU, I can say things like: Mickey went back to the parallel universe for Jake. Deal with it.

SECTION 9

A strange pulsing, whirring, grinding noise filled the air accompanied by the sudden materialization of a blue, Police Public Call Box from 1960s England. Inside, there was an area much bigger than the box could possibly hold. At the center of the room was a 360 degree console containing a myriad of strange levers and buttons, a column protruding upwards from the center. At the console stood a Time Lord, the last Time Lord, who’s true name had been long lost at some point during the past nine-hundred-some years, who went only by the Doctor. The Doctor pushed up a lever and the strange pulsing, whirring, grinding noise stopped.

‘There we are!’ he said to nobody.

He spun around with a grin to face the empty air at his left. His grin faded into a frown. The Doctor so used to traveling with at least one companion and he was still getting the feel of how to speak without one. It wasn’t a feeling he particularly liked. The Doctor tried to shake away the strange, lonely feeling, shrugging his long coat on over his suit.

‘Sonic screwdriver? Check,’ he said to himself, patting his various pockets, ‘Psychic paper? Check. Banana?,’ he peeled the fruit in question, taking a bite, ‘Delicious!’

He went to the TARDIS doors and pushed one side open, sticking his head, upper body and one arm through. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a very large and open room. The second thing he noticed was a vaguely familiar pair of bright blue eyes trained on his face. The third thing he noticed was that the owner of the eyes had a gun pointed at him. His hand paused, banana half way to his mouth.

‘Hello,’ he said cheerily, offering the banana to the young woman, ‘Bite?’

‘No,’ she said coldly in a Welsh accent, ‘Thanks.’

‘Am I in Wales, then? That’s brilliant, I always did love Wales. And London. Although, with London it’s more like a love-hate relationship.’

‘You’re not in Wales,’ she interrupted, ‘You’re in Washington DC. Now, kindly tell me your name, species, planet of origin and reason for visiting Earth.’

This was all rattled off with sharp precision. All the Doctor could do was stare at her.

______________

Emmy had her suspicions about the identity of the alien in front of her. She had often heard her father mention the man in passing and had managed to wheedle out what few stories Jack had told from her Uncle Owen. She studied the man before her now. He was tall and thin, but not gangly, hazel eyes and messy brown hair. He wore a lighter brown jacket that fell to his calves over a darker brown pinstriped suit. His feet were clad in white Converse All-Star trainers.

‘I should be asking you the same thing,’ he countered, sniffing the air, ‘You smell different.’

‘Good different or bad different?’ Emmy couldn’t help but ask.

‘Just different.’

‘Tell you what, I’ll show you mine is you show me yours.’

‘The Doctor,’ he stated, ‘Time Lord, Gallifrey, I like it here.’

Her suspicion confirmed, Emmy lowered the gun slightly, ‘Emilié Harkness-Jones,’ she shot back, ‘Human, Boeshane, I like it here.’

‘Harkness?’ the Doctor repeated with a raised brow, ‘From Boeshane? Are you by any chance related to-’

‘Captain Jack Harkness,’ Emmy completed with a grin, ‘Yup. He’s my father.’

The Doctor looked like you could have knocked him over with a feather.

‘Father? What year is this?’

‘It’s 2012, Doctor,’ Emmy told him, ‘I am the daughter of Captain Jack Harkness from before that was his name.’

The Doctor sniffed, stepped closer and sniffed again.

‘51st century pheromones,’ he murmured, ‘I thought I recognized your smell.’

‘I object to it being called a smell,’ Emmy said, ‘I prefer scent. I’m not a cantaloupe, Doctor.’

The Doctor paused in his sniffing, nose almost brushing her cheek, ‘Sorry.’

He stepped back to a more reasonable distance.

‘Hang on, is that,’ he grabbed her left arm, ‘It is! A vortex manipulator. More advanced than Jack’s.’

‘I wasn’t born when he disappeared,’ Emmy said, allowing him to play with her wrist strap, but making sure he didn’t press any buttons, ‘Technology can change a lot in eighteen years. The Time Agency advanced.’

‘I’m guessing you’re not a Time Agent anymore,’ the Doctor said, trying to press a button until Emmy slapped his hand away, ‘Time circuits are stuck. I can fix that.’

Emmy gently removed her arm from the Doctor’s grip and shut her wrist strap, ‘No need. I don’t think my finacé would much appreciate it if I went traipsing off through time and space. In any event, it’s not like the Time Agency would enjoy seeing a rogue agent other than to execute them.’

‘Emmy, are you alright?’

Emmy and the Doctor turned at the American voice. It was Seeley Booth.

‘Fine, guv,’ she replied, ‘Just a friend of my father’s popping in.’

Booth came to her side, ‘How?’

‘Never mind that, I’m the Doctor!’

The Doctor shook the bewildered agent’s hand.

‘This is Special Agent Seeley Booth, my mentor at the FBI.’

‘You’re in the FBI? Brilliant!’ the Doctor exclaimed and then, in the same breath, ‘Seeley, eh? In all the places I’ve been, I have never heard that name before. Well done for being unique!’

Booth extracted his hand from the Doctor’s grip, ‘Right. Do you have ADD?’

Emmy laughed while the Doctor looked confused.

‘Maybe,’ he said, ‘One never knows. I wonder what brought me here. The TARDIS always has a reason for dropping me off in a place I wasn’t aiming for.’

‘Where were you aiming?’

‘Raxicoricofallapatorius,’ the Doctor replied, ‘Wanted to check in on an old acquaintance. No matter, I prefer adventure to visiting.’

He began to stride away. Booth looked at Emmy in askance and she sighed before following the Time Lord.

‘What are you looking for?’

‘Something strange.’

‘Aren’t you enough strangeness for one place?’

The Doctor stopped and looked at her grinning face.

‘There was an insult in there somewhere,’ he said reproachingly.

‘Nope, I’ve just heard stories.’

‘Hey there, sweetie, have you seen,’ came a new voice that then interrupted itself, ‘Oh ho, who’s the cutie?’

Emmy smiled at Angela Montenegro, ‘Friend of my father.’

‘Oh, another one from Torchwood?’ Angela asked, ‘Toshiko was cute, but taken. What about you?’

‘They know about Torchwood?’ the Doctor asked Emmy, ‘and trust me,’ he shot at Angela, ‘I’m too old for you.’

‘Only my close friends,’ Emmy answered, ‘There was a thing with a rift. And you,’ she pointed at Angela, ‘Hands off. Go find Zack and Jack instead.’

Angela pouted slightly, ‘They’re so into each other -’

‘They need you, trust me,’ Emmy told her, grabbing the Doctor’s sleeve to stop him from wandering away, ‘Monogamous polygamy. Zack is too clinical, Jack is too butch. They need a woman’s touch. Trust me, I’ve been there.’

Now, she was in the lead, pulling the Doctor along by his sleeve. He didn’t do anything to stop her.

‘Where are we going?’

‘Lance’s office. My fiancé,’ she clarified to his confused glance, ‘We’re going to video call my father. It’s only,’ she checked the clock function on her vortex manipulator, ‘six o’ clock in Cardiff. They’ll still be awake.’

They arrived at Lance’s office and Emmy entered without preamble despite the fact that the door was closed, a sure sign that he was meeting with someone. Brennan looked up from where she sat on the couch as they entered and frowned.

‘Emmy?’

‘Em, I’m busy,’ Lance protested, ‘Who’s that?’

The Doctor had made a face at a blank portion of the wall when they first entered, so Emmy left him staring at it and bounded over to Lance’s computer, She opened up Skype and dialed her father’s home number.

‘Aha!’

Emmy, Lance and Brennan looked at the Doctor. He was staring at the wall, alternating between a pair of black-rimmed glasses and a pair of cheap, paper, 3D glasses.

‘Doctor,’ Emmy sighed, almost as much because of the fact that her parents weren’t picking up as because of the Time Lord in question, ‘What are you doing?’

‘Has anything been just appearing in your office?’ he asked instead of answering.

‘Yeah,’ Lance replied with surprise, ‘It started with small things like pens, but lately I’ve been getting random bananas.’

‘Bananas are good,’ the Doctor said, gesturing with the one still in his hand.

Emmy plucked the half finished fruit from the Doctor’s hand and tossed it in the trash. The Doctor gave a face that could almost be classified as a pout.

‘There are other bananas in the world, Doctor,’ she told him.

The Doctor shrugged and turned back to the wall, ‘That banana was special. Anyway, I know why you’ve been getting those deliveries. It’s brilliant, really. I wonder who thought it up?’

Emmy pressed a button to call her father’s computer at work and walked over to the Doctor, ‘Nobody knows what you’re talking about.’

‘You’re assuming that I do.’

Emmy sighed and put a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. Just as she did this, the Doctor placed his own hand on the wall, which began to glow white-hot. Emmy reached back and grabbed Lance’s wrist before the three of them disappeared and the wall stopped glowing. Brennan ran to the wall and pressed her hands against it, but nothing happened.

‘Hello?’ came a voice from Lance’s computer.

Brennan went to it and saw that Jack had picked up the Skype call.

‘Tempe?’

‘Jack, Emmy and Lance just disappeared through a wall,’ Brennan told him.

Jack chuckled, ‘Can’t leave them alone. Where did they go?’

‘No idea,’ Brennan said.

Jack’s mirth became worry, ‘Well, that’s not good.’

‘There was another man with them,’ Brennan informed her former boss, ‘Emmy kept calling him doctor, but she never said a last name.’

The worry in Jack’s face melted back into mirth with a dash of happiness.

‘Oh, well, that’s okay, then. You can trust that the Doctor will get them home.’

‘Sooner rather than later,’ Brennan reminded him, ‘They’re getting married in Cardiff in a week.’

____________

They emerged back into Lance’s office, but it was clearly not Lance’s office because the furniture was in different places, the color scheme was different and there were multiple computer consoles. Standing there staring at them was Seeley Booth.

‘Guv? Seeley?’ Emmy queried.

Booth, however, wasn’t looking at her.

‘Lance? he asked in shock. He surged forward and drew the psychiatrist into a bear hug.

‘Um, hi?’

‘“Um, hi”?’ Booth repeated with incredulity, ‘You disappeared with the first wave. It’s been years. Zack and I thought you were a goner.’

‘I...don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Lance told him.

Booth held the younger man at arm’s length, ‘What?’

‘I think I know the issue here,’ the Doctor piped up thoughtfully, drawing Booth’s attention, ‘Yeah, right, I’m the Doctor, this lovely young lady here is Emmy and the one you’re manhandling is Lance, but not the one you know.’

‘I don’t know what that means,’ Booth admitted, confused.

Emmy chuckled lightly, ‘You sound like Tempe.’

Booth stiffened, ‘I don’t know who you are. How do you know about Temperance?’

‘Is this Torchwood?’ the Doctor asked suddenly in a cool tone, looking at the honeycombed T on the wall.

‘Yeah,’ Booth said with a frown, ‘Torchwood DC, created to fight the Cybermen’s threat in America.’ 

‘Cybermen,’ the Doctor repeated, eyes wide, ‘You’ve got Cybermen? Brilliant! Well, it’s not brilliant, but it means we’re in Pete’s world!’

‘Pete? As in Pete Tyler?’

‘Yes, you know him?’

‘Know him?’ Booth snorted, ‘He’s in charge of all of Torchwood. He runs operations from London when he isn’t traveling around establishing branches of Torchwood all around the world. We’ve almost gone completely global.’

‘Well well,’ the Doctor said with a slight smile, ‘Proactive. I like it.’

‘Look, who are you people? Where does that portal lead?’ Booth asked.

‘You may not believe this,’ the Doctor warned.

‘I work for Torchwood,’ Booth reminded him, ‘I’ve gotten good at believing things.’

‘We’re from a parallel universe,’ the Doctor told him.

‘You’re right, I don’t believe you.’

‘Cross my hearts,’ the Doctor told him, making an X over each side of his chest, glancing at Emmy and Lance as he continued, ‘We come from a world with no Cyberman invasion, no blimps in the sky, no ear pieces. But I’ve been here before, I was here at the original invasion.’

‘That’s when we lost them,’ Booth said softly, ‘Lance, Temperance, all of them. Just Zack and I survived. We head up this branch of Torchwood. Not gonna lie, it’s kind of a ragtag bunch,’ he chuckled, ‘but we work somehow.’

‘Ragtag teams usually do,’ the Doctor told him, ‘So, you didn’t know where the portal went?’

‘I found it by accident,’ Booth told him, ‘I threw something, no need for you to know why,’ he rushed, blushing, ‘and it went through, disappeared. I’ve been experimenting with putting things through.’

‘They came into my office,’ Lance told him, ‘At least, a lot of it did.’

‘Well, it’s closed now,’ the Doctor told them all, squinting at the wall through his 3D glasses, ‘Seems it was a one time use.’

 

Well, that’s just fantastic,’ Emmy said sarcastically, ‘How are we supposed to get back? Lance and I are due in Cardiff, the other Cardiff, in a week to get married.’

‘Smith and Simmonds over in London might be able to help you,’ Booth said.

‘Smith? As in Mickey Smith?’ at Booth’s confirming nod the Doctor grinned, ‘Good old Mickey the Idiot! Well, I suppose Mickey the Hero is more appropriate now - not that I would tell him that, mind you. It was be brilliant to see him again; didn’t get much chance to catch up last time. Universes to save and all that. And Jakey boy, Pete, even Jackie. Oh, I would see--’ the Doctor’s babble stopped abruptly and his grin fell, his eyes distant as if he was remembering something, but he quickly recovered, ‘Guess we’re off to London then!’

Booth took them down to what was the Medico-Legal Lab in their universe. The forensic platform was still there, but, like the room that had been Lance’s office, it had computer consoles. Also on the forensic platform was this universe’s version of Zack Addy. Unlike the too-long hair of their Zack, this version had a severe military cut and a hardened look in his gray-blue eyes that didn’t fit his young face.

His eyes widened when he saw Lance, mouth opening slightly in shock. He glanced at Booth. When the older man shook his head, Zack’s face settled into a perplexed frown. They met on the platform stairs.

‘What’s going on?’ Zack asked, eyes solely on Booth.

The Doctor re-explained the whole parallel universe thing and the younger man looked to Booth for confirmation before nodding his acceptance to their story.

‘We need to get them to London to see Smith and Simmonds.’

Zack nodded again, ‘On it, boss.’

The two shared a look, a look that conveyed trust and camaraderie from mutual experience. It was the sort of thing that the Zack and Booth from their universe had never shared.

Soon enough, they had three tickets to London. The Doctor was strangely somber as they went on their way.

They took a boat, of all things. Air travel was restricted to the blimps which were, in turn, restricted to the very wealthy. Torchwood could, of course, afford to pay for a blimp ticket or three. What they couldn’t afford, however, was to get noticed. They were still a secret organization, despite their global status. 

Eventually, the three travelers arrived in London by way of a large bus. Booth had called in their arrival - ambiguously and without any defining characteristics. Emmy had almost protested to being referred to as “the package” - and the Doctor saw a familiar face waiting there.

‘Jackie Tyler,’ he said with a grin, stopping in front of her.

‘John?’ the woman in question asked.

There was barely time to react before Jackie delivered a resounding slap to the Doctor’s cheek. The Time Lord stared at her in surprise, holding his slowly reddening cheek in shock.

‘How dare you!’ Jackie Tyler thundered, no less scary that she had always been, despite the strands of gray that had infiltrated her blonde hair, ‘You get up and leave and just expect me to accept you back a year later? How dare you, John Smith!’

‘Jackie,’ the Doctor protested, dodging another slap, ‘It’s me! I’m not John, I’m the Doctor, remember me?’

Jackie paused, her eyes widening, ‘Doctor?’

The Doctor grinned lightly, ‘Hello.’

There was a brief moment of uncertainly before Jackie drew him into a huge hug, ‘Doctor!’

After a long moment, they pulled apart.

‘How is she?’ the Doctor asked. There was no need for him to elaborate on who “she” was. Although, his two companions were confused, Jackie understood completely.

‘Not good,’ the woman replied, ‘I mean, things were fine for a while with her and John - John Smith, that’s what we called the human you. She said you used the name as a alias - anyway, things were alright while John just had your memories to work with, but once he started making his own memories and living his own life he...changed. He turned into a completely different person. Like the old you, but worse. Got up and left without a word close to a year ago, only a few months after you first dropped us off. Rose has been heartbroken ever since.’

Both of the Doctor’s hearts skipped a beat at the sound of her name. He swallowed.

‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.’

‘How are you here?’ Jackie asked, ‘I thought you couldn’t get here.’

‘I can’t. Well, not really, and not by choice. Do you remember when you met Captain Jack Harkness?’

If Jackie was surprised by the odd question, she didn’t show it, ‘Of course. Cheeky little bugger.’

‘This is his daughter, Emmy,’ the Doctor told her as he gestured to the young woman at his right, ‘And her fiancé, Lance. The TARDIS took me to them in Washington DC and to an interdimensional portal. It dropped us in Torchwood DC and closed up. Now, I have to figure out how to get these two back in time for their wedding.’

‘Mickey and Jake have been working on some interdimensional thing,’ Jackie told them once pleasantries were exchanged, ‘Don’t know much of the details, but I think they’re close to done.’

‘How are Pete and the baby?’

‘Pete,’ she sighed, ‘He’s busy a lot of the time, but we’re happy. As for the baby, well he’s almost three so it’s getting difficult. His name’s Tony, by the way.’

‘Tony,‘ the Doctor repeated, ‘Right, I forgot. It’s a nice name. He’s with...her I assume?’

He couldn’t quite bring himself to say her name. Jackie nodded.

‘Come on, then,’ she said, ‘I’m sure she’d want to see you.’

The Doctor hoped she was right.

_____________

‘Rose!’ Jackie called out as they entered the large house, ‘Bring Tony down, will you!’

There was the sound of footsteps from upstairs. The little boy appeared first, standing on wobbly feet. He had the sweet round face of a toddler with flaxen hair and big brown eyes. Then, she appeared, bent over slightly so that she could grab the little boy if he began to fall. Her own blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, brown eyes lacking the light they should have held. When she saw him, she stopped, full lips parting slightly.

‘Rose,’ the Doctor choked out her name like a prayer, filled with emotion.

Her expression changed from shock to anger to slight fear and finally a grin of pure joy.

‘Doctor!’

They met each other at the foot of the steps, arms wrapping around each other’s bodies. Her legs came up around his narrow waist and he pressed his lips to hers. Emmy could smell the happiness and love pouring off of them in tidal waves of pheromones. She stumbled back slightly at the sheer strength of it. Lance caught her easily, wrapping his own arms around his fiancé. The Doctor and Rose finally broke for air - more for her benefit than his, he could have gone on for another twenty minutes at least.

‘What are you doing here? How did you get here?’ Rose wanted to know.

‘First things first,’ the Doctor said, ‘There’s something I should have said a long time ago back in Bad Wolf Bay, something I had two opportunities to tell you, but never did. Rose Tyler, I love you.’

Rose looked like she might melt and she placed another searing kiss on the Doctor’s lips. 

‘Now,’ the Doctor said, sounding a tiny bit dazed, ‘There’s someone you should meet.’

Rose lowered her legs from his waist and they walked over to the others, hand in hand.

‘Rose, this is Jack’s daughter.’

‘Emilié Harkness-Jones,’ Emmy introduced.

‘Soon to be Sweets,’ Lance put in.

Emmy laughed, ‘Yes, soon to be Sweets. You can call me Emmy. This is Lance.

‘You’re Jack’s daughter?’ Rose asked with incredulity, ‘He never mentioned...how much time has passed in your universe?’

‘It’s not as bad as all that,’ Emmy told her, ‘I was born in the 51st century. Before you met my father, if I’m getting my timelines correct.’

‘So you were a Time Agent too?’

‘Guilty as charged. I went to the 21st century to seek revenge and found a family instead.’

‘Conversations and explanations later,’ the Doctor interrupted. bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, ‘I need to see a man about an interdimensional portal!’

__________

Despite any past antagonistic tendencies, Mickey was extremely glad to see the Doctor again. It had broken his heart how much the human Doctor-look-alike had broken Rose. Even though he and Rose hadn’t dated since they were back in their original universe, he still cared for her deeply. Originally, this had bothered Mickey’s kind-of-boyfriend and co-leader of Torchwood London, Jake. But the blonde Englishman had gotten over his jealousy rather quickly when it became clear where Mickey’s true affection lay. 

‘Captain Cheesecake got married?’ Mickey exclaimed when Emmy was introduced.

‘He was already married the last time you saw him,’ the Doctor said.

‘Well, didn’t have much time to chat then, did we?’ Mickey mumbled.

Mickey and Jake were working on the transporter necklaces. Unlike the original one with their giant yellow buttons, these new transporters were more discreet, able to slip right under your shirt without being too noticeable. 

‘We haven’t quite perfected the whole two-way thing,’ Mickey explained, ‘At least, we don’t think so. It’s hard when we don’t have someone on the other side.’

‘As far as we can tell,’ Jake picked up, standing at Mickey’s side, ‘It can transport one way between our two universes. Don’t know why it doesn’t pick up other parallel planes, but we’re not complaining. They’re a one way ticket, though so we haven’t been able to do any human testing. No willing subjects.’ He very consciously did not look at Rose.

‘If they wear one,’ Lance said, ‘and take a second one with them, then they can just come back.’

Everyone stared at him.

‘What?’ he asked self-consciously.

‘That is brilliant!’ the Doctor said enthusiastically.

‘Yeah, it is,’ Mickey agreed, ‘Don’t know why we didn’t think of it.’

‘Sometimes it helps to just get a new perspective,’ Emmy said proudly, kissing Lance’s cheek.

____________

They decided to stay for a few days. Neither Lance nor Emmy had ever been to any version of London and Rose was more than happy to take them on a tour. The Doctor accompanied them on the first day, but decided to stay at Torchwood on the second to help make some last minute adjustments to the transporters. Rose had already made it clear that she was coming with them, not that the Doctor was making any protest. Mickey, however, was wary.

‘Here,’ he said on that second day, pressing one of the transporters into the Time Lord’s hand, ‘If anything happens, anything really big, this will bring Rose back here to us.’

The Doctor looked down at the metal disc in his hand, a sense of foreboding in the air, ‘Only as a last resort,‘ he finally replied, before slipping it into his pocket.

____________

They were going to go back to the same place they had come through, just to be safe. They were able to get a flight back to DC; Pete Tyler was not a poor man.

Once they were in the office, the Doctor looked to his three companions with a slightly manic grin, ‘Allons-y!’

All four pressed the center of their transporters. There was a whooshing noise and a tingle that set Emmy’s hairs on edge. When the feeling stopped, they were in Lance’s office, his real office.

‘It worked!‘ Emmy laughed, looking at her wrist strap.

She and Lance led their guests down to the lab -- the empty lab -- where the TARDIS still stood.

‘Hello, you,‘ he cooed when they had entered the dimensionally transcendental box, stroking a support beam fondly.

Emmy and Lance were too busy looking at everything to care about anything else. While Lance was struck speechless, Emmy was speaking in a rush of her native tongue. It took the TARDIS a moment to translate the swirling language into a swarm of technobabble and amazement.

‘Let’s get you to Cardiff!‘ the Doctor said, starting to pump one of the handles on the center console with one hand while simultaneously rolling a glass ball embedded in it with his other, ‘Unless,‘ he paused, taking in Emmy and Lance’s curious expressions and Rose’s knowing one, ‘Maybe just one trip wouldn’t hurt.’

Emmy’s grin negated any need for verbal answer. The Doctor began to twist the handle he had been pumping and rolled the ball in the other direction, one foot coming up to press a different button. With its familiar pulsing, whirring, grinding noise, the TARDIS dematerialized.

____________

For once, the Doctor got his timing right. They arrived in Cardiff with plenty of time to spare before the wedding. Only a seasoned time traveler like Captain Jack Harkness could have noticed that Emmy and Lance look at least a month older than they had been a few days previously.

____________

It was a fairly small wedding. The entire Torchwood team was there -- Jack and Ianto of course, Toshiko and Owen, Gwen and Rhys with their toddler Anwen, Lois and Andy, the rather new field medic Dr Katarina O’Brien -- as well as the Jeffersonian team. Martha and her husband Tom had made the trip from London to be there as well. With the addition of Rose and the Doctor, it made a party of about seventeen.

The ceremony took place on a sunset dinner cruise in Cardiff Bay. Jack and Ianto both walked Emmy down the aisle, one on each side. She looked absolutely stunning in the simple yet elegant traditional white wedding gown. After the ceremony, there was a lavish banquet with a beautiful sunset as background. The reception went on well into the night with everybody dancing with almost everybody else.

Once all was said and done and the boat had docked, everyone went their separate ways, with the Jeffersonian team -- save Emmy and Lance -- heading straight to the airport. Jack, Ianto, Emmy and Lance walked the Doctor and Rose to where the TARDIS was parked on the Plass, right next to the pavement block that made Torchwood’s invisible lift.

‘Am I going to have to get the lift extended?‘ Ianto asked his husband.

‘As long as no selfish Slitheen try to open the Rift,‘ Jack replied, winking at Rose and the Doctor, ‘I think it’ll be fine.’

Rose laughed and grasped the Time Lord’s hand. The Doctor grinned back down at her.

‘Are you sure you don’t want to take a little spin?‘ the Doctor asked both couples, gesturing to his ship.

‘We have a honeymoon to get to,‘ Emmy said, linking arms with her husband.

‘So, how long were you guys traveling for?‘ Jack asked his daughter knowingly. 

‘A month,’ Emmy replied promptly.

Jack gave her a look.

‘Three months,’ Emmy conceded sheepishly, ‘I think. It’s hard to keep track of time in there.’

‘It was three months,‘ Lance confirmed, ‘I counted night cycles.’

‘Good lad!’ the Doctor said with a nod, ‘What about you Captain? Mr Jones?’

‘Sorry, Doc,‘ Jack said apologetically, ‘We’ve got responsibilities here. Although, there is something I’ve always wanted to do.’

He caught first Ianto then Rose’s gazes. The former gave him and amused smile and the latter a full grin, her tongue caught between her teeth. The Doctor looked between the three of them confused. Jack took advantage of this confusion to kiss the Time Lord soundly on his slack mouth.

‘Now you can go,’ Jack told him with a grin, stepping back.

‘Right,’ the Doctor cleared his throat, ‘Shall we?’

He unlocked the TARDIS door, allowing Rose to enter first. Jack stopped the Doctor from following her with a hand on his arm.

‘Take care of her, Doc.’

The Doctor gave him a warm smile, ‘Always.’

He felt another sense of foreboding at the word, but ignored it, stepping into the TARDIS and closing the door behind him. The Harkness-Jones couple and the Sweets couple stood on the Plass together next to the lit up water tower long after the TARDIS’s sound had faded.


End file.
